The Ultimate Pawn
by WillTheDevil
Summary: My original summary sucked so pls just read this fic
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the High School DxD in any possible way.

Italic words: Flashback

* * *

 **THE ULTIMATE PAWN**

 **Arc 1 Life 1-1**

Red...

That is the only thing registered in my mind right now, including one certain scarlet silhouette which occupying my field of vision.

The scarlet silhouette seems to be waving smoothly, as if it was some kind of a silky veil. Combining with the agonizing pain on my chest, red blurs my sight so completely that I can't discern between the redness of my blood and the redness of said waving silhouette.

So, I try to close my eyes, in an attempt to shut off the suffering. At that moment, my mind wandering back to how all of these began.

This world, the one that I am currently living in, is a world with many strange types of beings co-existed together. There are two main powers that govern over the world together with humans. They are the Heaven, consisting of only angels and the likes, lead by the God in the Bible himself; the Underworld that is made up of devils, ruled by the infamous Satan, the strongest ultimate devil, who is sometimes called «Matei». There are also many other deities that only used to appear in myths and legends who reside themselves in neutral zone and rarely interfere with the Earthlings, thus leaving the power balance mostly on the Angels and Devils.

It is said that there was an apocalyptic war between the Heaven and the Underworld, which almost destroyed the Earth and left it in ruins, an event that revealed the existence of supernatural force to humanity. A truce was created in order to prevent another similar catastrophe, and ever since then, we have been living in a world with peace, or at least that was what people tend to believe.

I am Hyoudou Issei – my parents and friends call me Ise, a normal healthy human boy and a student of the Kuoh Academy. It used to be an all-girl school, and it only turned into a co-ed school recently, so the ratio of girls to boys is quite large. The academy accepts all kinds of beings enrolling, doesn't matter whether you are an angel, a devil, or just an ordinary human like me. The school doesn't only give normal courses to students like a high school but also magic-teaching courses to both non-human and human students that have high compatibility to the manipulation of Mana – the source of all magical power.

Despite the fact that I am simply a human with absolutely no compatibility to magic, a lot of students recognize me whenever I am around, and they would always say: "Hey, isn't that Ise?"

You might be wondering how I am so popular, right?

Hah! As if that could be true. To be honest, I am known widely in the Kuoh Academy for my perverted trio, which includes me, Matsuda and Motohama, my best friends who shared the same belief in the beauty of girls' bodies. We went through so many lecherous acts together, such as: peeping at the girls in Kendo Club's changing room, attending porno magazine enjoyment parties, participating in selling ecchi merchandizes in some conventions...

With a reputation like that to us, it's easy to understand how most girls in our school hate us to an extent, some went as far as threatening to kill us. Needless to say, none of us have ever received any kind of affectionate attention from girls, thus we are still virgins even though it's our second year of high school. It was frustrating for us as we could only fantasize about girls in secret.

So, I was taken breathless when an amazingly blissful thing happened to me.

"I love you, Hyoudou-kun! Please go out with me!"

Can you imagine it? Me being confessed to by a slender, black-haired beauty?

I pinched my cheeks right there and then, to check whether this was reality or not, and it earned me a brief stunned look and an after giggle at my reaction from the girl, whose name I later found out was Amano Yuuma.

God, she as so adorable that I fell in love with her at first sight!

And thus, I became a guy with a pretty girlfriend, much to Matsuda and Motohama's jealousy.

I really felt sorry for them still being Mr. Lonely. But I couldn't help it as having a girlfriend by my side made me grin all day and many days afterward, to the point where my parents almost called a mental doctor to look at my condition.

Then, the day for our first date had come.

As you all could have guessed, I arrived at the meeting spot three hours early. I counted up to a hundred girls who were wearing glasses walking in front of me. During that time I received a weird article from a suspicious looking person. It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic symbol and a sentence written on it: "Your dream will be granted!" I wanted to throw it away, but I decided to put it in my pocket because I didn't have time to spare.

Upon Yuuma-chan's arrival, I said "Don't worry, I also just got here". Bullseye! I always wanted to say that. We then started to walk while holding hands. I was so moved that tears were about to drop because I was holding the hand of a beautiful girl on a date. After that, we went to different kinds of shops, enjoying our date. For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant where Yuuma-chan was eating a chocolate parfait, and I was full just by looking at her. I felt as if I understood how other teenagers feel when they go on a date. I felt as if I was alive for the first time.

When the date gradually came to an end, we went to a park out of the town. There was no body nearby except for us, and the sun was settling. Because of that, I imagined even more perverted stuff. I should have read a book that teaches you to do more naughty stuff.

As my mind kept straying toward many adultery stuffs, Yuuma-chan was already away from me and standing in front of a fountain.

"It was fun today."

That's what she said while smiling.

Damn, she's cute. The environment around her gives off a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date."

Oh yes! It's here! The moment I was waiting for! My breath smells nice, and my heart is ready for it. My heart was racing like crazy.

"Um, what is it that you want?"

Aaaah. The tone of my voice is deep. She must think that I'm thinking of naughty stuff. Did I screw up? But Yuuma-chan was still smiling at me, and she said to me clearly...

"Would you die for me?"

...Ummm. Huh?

"Ummm? That...Huh? Sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong. That must be it. So I asked her again. But...

"Would you die for me?"

She said it again, while laughing. The sentence which didn't make any sense. I was there holding my smile and was about to say, "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan."

-FLAP-

Black wings appeared from her back. Her black wings were making noises and they touched the ground after a moment.

What the heck? A fallen angel? Yuuma-chan is a fallen angel?

For you people who don't know about this, fallen angels are angels who have tainted their own wings due to having 'impure thoughts' that divert from the God's teachings, and thus have fallen from grace as a result. There is only one organization that held all neutral fallen angels together, named Grigori. The rest are either feared or disgusted by other supernatural creatures because of their wild and rogue nature. I had heard tales about fallen angels disguised as humans and hid among us, and I even got wind of rumors saying that one of Kuoh Academy's teachers being a fallen angel.

Right at that moment, I knew for sure that I had encountered one such.

All of Yuuma-chan's cuteness had gone, replaced by sheer coldness of her aura and the scary eyes that seemed to be penetrating my instinct.

"It was fun, the short time I spent with you. It was like playing couple with a little child."

Her tone of voice also changed into that of an actual adult, and her mouth formed a small sadistic smirk. Then a sound of something ethereal created in her hands.

A-A spear of light! A deadly weapon exclusive only to the angels and the fallen angels! My instinct was screaming at maximum volume to get away from Yuuma-chan.

I knew that, I expected that, but my fear was eating my mind inside out, and my feet went cold at the realization of how much sense her words made.

Without even blinking my eyes, the spear had swiftly pierced through my chest. I tried to get the spear out of me, but it disappeared. The only thing left was a huge hole in my chest and a great amount of blood oozing out. My head was getting dizzy, and my eyesight was getting bad.

It wasn't very long before red filled my vision, with the sudden appearance of a scarlet silhouette.

Argh... The pain is intensifying. At this rate, I'm really gonna die as a virgin.

Dying as a virgin...

Uwah God, you are so cruel! Why does this have to happen to me? Why can't you let me spend a single night with a beautiful voluptuous naked naughty girl?

Well, I don't think he is going to reply me since I'm sure he had to lot of things to do as the leader of the Heaven, and he wouldn't even do if he got time since it's the perverted me we are talking about.

Forgive me, Matsuda, Motohama, I can't keep our promise of definite graduation from virgins together. I thought of that when my limbs all go numb.

But no matter how much I force my body to giving up, it simply just doesn't listen to me. Instead, my eyes keep drawing toward the scarlet silhouette that started to wrap around me, and I heard the sound of something entering my chest.

Ting... Ting... Ting... Ting... Ting... Ting... Ting... Ting...

There are exactly eight sounds of that, and it stopped. As if – I assume – some kind of mechanism or a phenomenon would eventually happen, the scarlet silhouette seems to wait for me to respond.

However, I don't feel anything changing inside my body at all. I don't know whether I should be glad or not for this.

I hear a faint gasp, which is followed by a voice.

"No way... Impossible..."

Huh? This voice sounds so girly. Don't tell me that fallen angel is still here.

Then again, if she was still here, she would have already made sure that I am dead for good, not trying to lingering around my body like this. And most importantly, she doesn't have anything related to red.

So who is this person in front of me?

Regrettably, fatigue has finally come to crush my consciousness. My eyes start closing for real this time, and I soon fall into a deep black world, letting the unspoken question of mine unanswered.

Or so I thought.

Ugh... What the hell is wrong with this throbbing headache of mine?

That was my first question when I, surprisingly, regain my own consciousness.

I could felt something soft and bouncy beneath me (It felt more like a bed, but believe me when I say that I wished it to be something like a pair of oppai), which was different from the hard ground floor in the park where I was previously impaled by that wretched fallen angel, as well as the feeling of a blanket draping over my lower body.

When I slowly open my eyes from the still painful headache, an unfamiliar face appears right before me.

And I jump back as a reflex, which results in me colliding with the wall behind, making my headache worse than its current state.

"Gurgh!"

I groan at the new found pain. Damn it! I only woke up recently and I have to get another unpleasant feeling right after.

The person who was looking at me earlier has now leaned back into his chair, scribbling something in some kind of a file on his hands.

I was able to take a hold of my breath and steady my senses when I glance at the man sitting beside me.

He is quite a handsome man – I hate to admit this fact as I hold an intense hatred for pretty guys for taking all the attention of girls – and young too; although his eyes speak otherwise, it's as if he was a sage who has lived for thousand years. In addition, he emits a calm but destructive aura that normal people usually don't have. It is so visible that he could easily throw me into disarray without even lifting a finger. This man is anything but human.

The strange man seems to be ignoring me as he mumbles some incoherent things.

"...An average look, an average education, an average physical strength, an average family, and not a single shred of Mana stored inside the body. You have all the required traits for a pathetic human. Just what is it that makes you so special, huh Hyoudou Issei?"

Hey! Don't talk as if I am not even here to begin with! And what's with that obvious pity gaze you are having right now!?

The man abruptly jerks his head up, which almost makes me jump again. Did he hear what I was having in mind?

He doesn't show any specific emotion on his face beside an analytical expression and a finger scratching his chin. A perfect example of a thinking man, except that he is starting to creep me out.

"Hmm... May need some practical experiments on him. I wonder what it will be first. Should I burn him on a stake? Or put him inside the Iron Maiden? Or have some Yuki-Onna froze him for two weeks straight? So many possible scenarios."

WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! What the hell are you spouting on and about!? I am not a guinea pig for you to do as you wish! I won't survive for mere minutes before I turn dead in whatever of those three things you want to try on me! And stop ignoring me damn it!

Hmm?

Speaking of death, shouldn't I be dead right now? I remember being pierced by Yuuma-chan's spear of light. Then someone with scarlet color came before me. Did that person save my life?

I let my hands reach toward the place where I got impaled. Strangely, I don't feel anything weird at all. Not even a sensation of hurt was there. It has gone, completely.

"Oh, are you examining the wound? Don't worry about it; there is literally nothing wrong with you. And there aren't even a scar left for you to touch. She has patched you up quite effectively that I am slightly impressed by her skills."

Ah, I see. So that explains how I could feel so well despite the fact that I nearly went to meet my ancestors.

Geh! What the hell? Seriously, this guy only starts acknowledging me now. And who is this 'she' you are speaking of anyway?

As if answering my question, someone else enters the room which I am staying in.

It wouldn't be so shocking if I hadn't known the person myself. I mean, who the heck in my school wouldn't know her, or at least had heard of her.

Rias Gremory

The extremely beautiful and busty third year student of Kuoh Academy who currently holds 'The most popular girl' title in the campus, and affectionately called 'The Great Onee-sama' by her fangirls. She is also the heiress to Gremory House, one of the Underworld's 72 Pillars. Thus, she is pursued romantically by a lot of boys in our school, if not all of them. I sometimes fantasized about her too, but I have never dreamed of seeing her so close like this.

She strolls with graceful steps befit of her noble image toward me. Her eyes seem to have a sparkling interest in me, although I can't figure out why.

"Beelzebub-sama, is he fine?" Rias-senpai speaks as she is still locking her gaze on me.

"Oh, he is, for most parts. I didn't detect any severe trauma or disruption within his body."

I know it's a bit too late to ask this, but didn't Rias-senpai just say his name was Beelzebub-sama? As in one of the current four Yondai-Maou, the Ajuka Beelzebub?

Ha ha... Ha ha... Ha ha...

I am dreaming.

Of course that would be the only reasonable explanation, since I was previously stabbed by my very first girlfriend on our very first date, only to wake up and met the Madonna of my school and the second strongest Maou of the Devils, inside an unfamiliar hospital-like room.

But still, even though it's a dream, both of them are looking at me so incredulously as if I am an insane clown. Their expressions seem so real that I doubt it was a dream.

Hah! Nice trick you got there, my brain. Although I shall not fall for your illusions that easily, you imaginative bastards of mine!

Oh well, let's forget these things and sleep away all of my worries.

"Good night my dream, and I hope that we won't meet again." I speak loudly as I slump down to the bed and close my eyes.

[Poke] [Poke] [Poke]

[Poke] [Poke] [Poke]

Urgh...

Why do I get the feeling that I haven't gotten out of my dream yet? And who the heck keep poking my cheeks like that?

[Poke] [Poke] [Poke]

"Arghhhh! Just leave me alone already!"

I have no choice but to open my eyes again and shout at the person who was supposed to be Beelzebub-sama, according to my deceptive brain. Well, I won't be killed with this disrespect act, right? After all, this is just my mind trying to fool me, right?

In spite of whatever method I use to reassure myself, the man before me has disregarded them all as he says.

"For your information boy, you are not dreaming. This is real, everything you have experienced up until now is real, and the fact that you are sitting here, breathing lively is also real."

Eh?

Then, does this mean that I was actually stabbed in the chest by Yuuma-chan? And that scarlet silhouette, could it be that it was Rias-senpai who saved my life?

As I am pondering in my thoughts, Ajuka Beelzebub-sama stands up and turns around while speaking.

"Rias, I have some business to attend to, so I will leave him with you for now."

"Haiz, Beelzebub-sama."

With that, the disaster called Maou has left me alone with the prettiest girl I have ever known of.

Somehow, a new found silence has started its reign in the room. And I am getting really itchy with it.

Just as the silence is reaching its unbearable limit, Rias-senpai is the one who initiates our conversation.

"Hyoudou Issei, do you feel... hurt anymore?"

"N-No, I-I am perfectly fine. T-Thanks for asking, s-senpai."

Oh god, this is embarrassing! I have my first line with her and I have already crashed my impression by stammering like a stupid virgin.

Wait, I am definitely a virgin. Stop insulting yourself, you idiotic Issei!

Senpai doesn't seem to mind my awkwardness as she continues.

"I know this must be shocking news to you, Hyoudou-kun, but you are apparently revived as a Devil of the Gremory House."

Oh, is that so?

Wait... What!?

"Wait... What!?"

Holy Hell, what did she just say? I am a Devil? Does that mean...?

"Yes, what you have heard is the truth. As a student of Kuoh Academy, you should know that I could use the «Evil Pieces» made by Beelzebub-sama to turn someone from human into my Devil servant."

As if sensing my suspicion inside, Rias-senpai confirms it with a nonchalant voice, although she becomes rather serious as she carries on.

"However, there was one unexpected problem when I tried to use my «Pawn» pieces to save you at first."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I used up all of my eight «Pawn» pieces, and they still aren't enough to revive you. So I have to bring you to Beelzebub-sama to ask about your particular situation, and your body only started reconstructing and stabilizing after I had injected 4 more «Pawn» pieces into your chest, which I have to borrow from the Maou himself."

I know that I shouldn't be surprised by every single new thing I have heard for today. But Fate doesn't seem to agree with me on that as I am dropping my jaw in shock.

«Evil Pieces», as Rias-senpai have said, are materials to change a living being into a Devil servant who pledges their loyalty to the one holding the «King» piece. There are several types of «Evil Pieces», following the pieces on a Chess board game: «Queen», «Rook», «Knight», «Bishop» and «Pawn».

Normally, a «King» can only own up to eight pieces of «Pawn». To think that someone could actually require more than such limit is simply unthinkable, not to mention that it is twelve pieces, one-half of the original number.

And that someone was me.

Even so, at the moment, I still have no idea that I am going to be in one hell of an adventure.

 **Life 1-1 Suddenly, I found myself become a Devil**


	2. 2

**THE ULTIMATE PAWN**

 **Life 1-2**

Ahhhhhh... What a lovely sky...

Pure blue color with fluffy white clouds floating slowly, accompanied by the gentle breeze that sweeps across the fresh atmosphere...

So vast, so beautiful, so tranquil, so serene... It really does make one feel at peace whenever they look at the sky...

The urge to raise one's wings of imagination and fly... The ability to give hopes and dreams...

And, you all might be confusing of where the hell I am blabbering these poetic but nonsensical lines from?

Before you ask, no, I am not going insane. I definitely still have my mind intact, despite all the ordeals it had gone through.

At the moment, I am lying on a hard concrete ground, with dust invading my mouth, with bruises plastered all over my body, with my head spinning around full of random generated speeches, and with absolute soreness crawling throughout my body.

My current state seems to be the favorite fate that I am experiencing. Sometimes it makes me wonder whether the «Norns» hate me in particular.

I know you are having no idea what I am talking about, so let's just roll back the Wheel of Time.

In Kuoh Academy, rumors do travel faster than the people themselves, especially whenever it concerns the most popular figures in our school.

It was one day after I had woken up from the ritual of becoming a servant for Rias-senpai. My health was better than ever, and I felt slightly stronger than usual, which I suspected coming from my... well, metamorphosis. All in all, there was nothing wrong happening with my body.

The same thing didn't apply for my mind though, not with the continuous whispering and glaring and cursing and whatever else those students were throwing at me as I stepped into the school's gate.

One group of girls...

"Hey, I heard someone said that Ise had become Rias-sama's «Pawn»."

"Really? No way! My Onee-sama will be corrupted by his pevertness!"

"We should go and persuade Rias-sama to revoke the contract."

Two guys...

"Heh, I wonder how he convinced Rias to make him into her servant. Must have blackmailed her into it by some dirty secrets."

"Yeah, even if Hell froze over, there is simply no way that Rias would willingly accept him as a servant."

A fat guy with glasses...

"Why, Rias-sama!? Why didn't you choose me? Why does it have to be that pathetic excuse of a human? I would have gladly done anything for you!"

Many groups of girls, simultaneously...

"DIE, HYOUDOU ISSEI! JUST DIE!"

And more, as I passed them by...

This was really unnerving me, considering that some of them even shouted their words while being aware of my presence, as if I was some kind of trash. Well, I knew that I had been seen as trash before, but this was about to reach ridiculousness.

Who the heck was it that had spread the news of me becoming Rias-senpai's «Pawn»?

My worry was worsened when my best friends, Matsuda and Motohama, approached me with quite serious faces. Damn, this wouldn't turn out well for me.

"Ise, we have an urgent matter to discuss."

Motohama, the 'Perverted Glasses' and also called 'Three Size Scouter' due to his unique ability to calculate a woman's body measurement just by looking (I wish I have his ability), spoke with an unusually scary and calm expression as he pushed up his glasses. Matsuda, a self-proclaimed lolicon, the 'Perverted Baldy' and 'Sexual Harassment Papparazzi', didn't let out as much sound. But the constant trembling of his hands and the rush of raging blood on his face were enough to say that he wasn't pleased with whatever we are going to discuss, which I have a fairly correct guess on.

And I was right.

"So, what's the deal with you and Rias Gremory-senpai, huh?"

Motohama started talking again after having dragged me to a nearby corner where students rarely venture into. To my surprise, Matsuda still hadn't jumped on me and beating the crap of my body. Probably wanting to confirm the rumors first, I thought.

"Well, as you two have heard, I am Rias-senpai's «Pawn»."

I felt like there was a switch that clicked somewhere, as both of them stopped dead in the flow of time. Only the slight twitches on their eyes told me that they were processing the information, albeit at a slow rate.

I didn't think any of us would get out of this unharmed.

"Why you..."

[RING] [RING] [RING] [RING]

Thanks God, you saved me there. At least I knew you still care about me.

"Ah, I have to go now. See you in class."

With that, I fled as fast as my legs would allow me, trying to go over a few scenarios of how to handle my friends at later times.

"Excuse me, but is Hyoudou Issei here?"

School had just finished, and I was arranging stuffs back into my bag as someone called my name from the class's door. This was going to get more unwanted attention. Earlier, I had to endure many glares, stares, and murderous gazes that my classmates were giving me, including my best friends.

And the person who came here himself wasn't helping much, either.

It was Kiba Yuuto, the prince of our school. Good looks, intelligent, and a seemingly nice personality around other people, he could easily earn his way with any girl he wanted. Because of such qualities, he was hated by most of other guys in our school. However, no one had ever dared to challenge him for he was one of Rias's Devil servants, ranked «Knight».

Which pissed me off even more as he strode toward me with regal steps.

"Ojou-sama wants to speak with you, Ise-kun."

"Eh? You mean Rias-senpai?"

"Of course, who else would I be referring to anyway?"

Our very first banter, and I was already starting to hate this guy's guts. Really, why do pretty boys even exist? They all should curl up in some holes and die for the male population's sake.

Although that wish of mine was far from being granted as he turned his back toward me and walked ahead of me, which left me no choice but to follow his pace.

Still, the only thing that kept bothering my mind wasn't of the person before me, but the one who had sought me out. Just what was it that senpai wanted to talk about?

I didn't receive my answer immediately as I had expected when we reached the ground behind the old school building, but that place was still within my list of possible destinations.

You see, there are two Houses of Devils rule over Kuoh Academy, the first one being the Gremory House, the other was the Sitri House. The latter made up of the entire Student Council, who manages the affairs within the campus, while the Gremory take care of special events happen in our town as well as dealing with supernatural-related incidents.

The old school building exclusively belongs to the Gremory House, including the barren yard behind it. Thus, as a result, they can use it in whatever ways they deem it to be. Also, no one is permitted to enter this section of the Academy, save for the members of the Student Council or the Gremory House themselves. I was allowed to be here since I was officially a member of Rias-senpai's peerage.

Despite having that knowledge, I couldn't contain my nervousness as I trod into where most of the students call the 'Sacred Ground' of Kuoh Academy.

"Ara ara, so this is the «Pawn» that I have heard so much about. I wonder how strong you are in reality."

Akeno-senpai said as she instantly eyed me up and down. She is the second 'Great Onee-sama' of our school, the first one being Rias-senpai, ranked «Queen» and a third-year student. Beautiful face, voluptuous body, talented in magic, she is also one of the most romantically pursued girls. I had to admit that her beauty was one of a kind, and I used to fantasize about her too, until one day when I caught one of her biggest secrets.

It was a nice day, and I was wandering around mindlessly in my town when I met Akeno-senpai in casual clothes. It was rare to meet such a beautiful Devil outside like this, so I intended to walk up and start a conversation with her. But a bunch of thugs had beaten me at it and they hanged around Akeno-senpai like vultures, flirting and trying to touch her in lewd ways.

The following scene wasn't something that I want to repeat, so let's just say that when everything was settled, Akeno-senpai was stomping on all of them under her feet and laughed like a true sadistic queen, which fit her role so perfectly that it was utterly terrifying. She is an S, I'm telling you, a pure S!

"I have a feeling that you are thinking something rude about me, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Gargh, what a sharp sense! Akeno-senpai closed her eyes and showed that smile at me with her forehead darkened. Please have mercy on me!

"I don't want a pervert in our team."

That mumbling voice, without a doubt, was Koneko-chan's, a first year student. She is the school's unofficial mascot due to her cute loli appearance. However, you mustn't underestimate her as she is ranked «Rook», a type that excels at physical strength. She is quite cold around other people, and doesn't show much of her emotion, but that didn't keep her popularity from rising though, especially not with those like Matsuda.

That last comment of her, however, had given a higher note on her known hatred for perverts. Guess it wouldn't be easy for me to get along with her, considering that I belong to the famous perverted trio of our school.

"Ojou-sama, I have brought Hyoudou Issei here per your request."

Kiba Yuuto said as he bowed respectfully in front of our «King», Rias Gremory-senpai.

Rias-senpai gave a nod toward Kiba Yuuto as she strolled with her hips swaying slightly, her breasts bounced so seductively that I almost couldn't keep my nose from bleeding. Lucky for me, Rias-senpai didn't seem to notice it yet as she spoke.

"Hyoudou-kun, I know it's belated to say this, but still... Welcome to the Gremory House."

"Eh? Ah... Thank you, senpai."

Oh, so this is what it's all about. I was really nervous there just by standing near the most famous Devils of our school.

"No need to be so anxious like that, Hyoudou-kun. You are one of us now."

Rias-senpai was really a nice person. I always thought that because of her noble status, she would be more prideful in her manner and confident in everything, her actions toward me until then were nothing short of hospitality.

Currently, we had all the type of «Evil Pieces» presenting here, except for «Bishop», with me as the last addition to Rias-senpai's peerage. As the mood was flowing well, I momentarily relaxed myself around them.

I didn't know how wrong I was.

"I know that this is sudden, but I need you to take a test for me, Hyoudou-kun."

"A test? What is it for, senpai?"

I was surprise by that. Or to more precise, I didn't see that coming.

"I wasn't able to detect any specific power from you even though you possess eight pieces, so I have to call Akeno, Yuuto and Koneko to help me in figuring out your power by putting you through a fight. You can think of it as an evaluation test."

We had talked about the issue of my «Pawn» pieces before, and Rias-senpai had told me to keep the secret that I was holding twelve pieces to avoid any uproar in the Underworld of my exceptional case. I guessed I had to play along with this.

"As you wish, senpai. So when do we start?"

For a moment there, I felt an unknown fear crippling my body. Basing purely on instinct, I was able to jump back as Yuuto abruptly crouched before me and attempted a blow at my stomach, barely dodging the strike.

Waah! So this is the rumored speed of «Knight». His speed was almost as fast as light itself, exaggeratingly.

However, I had no time for reconciliation when Koneko-chan moved next and slammed her foot at my spot. It missed but the aftershock was too much as it sent me flying away.

Guaah! Her strength is not a joke either. If I wasn't careful, I might really die under her brute force.

And I still hadn't met the lightning spells of Akeno-senpai yet.

So, in other words, the things above are what now lead to my current situation. I got my ass kicked so badly that I don't even have the strength to stand up or at least pull my upper body.

I know that this is a must to gauge how strong I actually could be, as I am one of those few who have more than 7 pieces of «Pawn» inside my body. But still, Akeno-senpai, Koneko-chan, and that Kiba Yuuto are being unnecessarily enthusiastic and merciless toward their new member of Rias-senpai's peerage. I mean, I have only become a Devil for two days, and they have treated me like I'm a punching bag or something.

As I try to close my eyes, I am greeted with the sight that makes my days brighter.

"Hyoudou-kun, are you okay?"

Rias-senpai kneels down and asks me in her tender voice. The crimson hair shines under the pretty sky, and her face was a creation of God himself, as if she was an Angel. It's kinda ironic since she was definitely a noble pure-blooded Devil.

I don't know where I get this surge of strength from, but upon seeing Rias-senpai so close to me, I immediately jolt upward and reply, ignoring the pain in my back as I am doing so.

"Absolutely, senpai!"

Rias-senpai giggles at my full of energy response. God, she is so beautiful that I am taken breathless, both because of her appearance and the nice smell coming from her hair.

"It's good to see that you are still doing fine, Ise-kun."

Kiba Yuuto remarks sarcastically at my sudden change of attitude. On the other hand, Koneko-chan...

"Weak..."

Urgh! I know that I am not as strong as you guys, but you don't have to say it out like that. My pride really shrinks back further with those words, you know.

"Ara ara, does this mean that we can go on with the evaluation test?"

Akeno-senpai said in her sweet sweet but perfectly hidden sadistic voice, which sends a chill down my spine. Senpai, if it wasn't because of your scary alter personality, I might have been head over heels with you just like with Rias-senpai.

In the end, my hellish torture continues for the rest of the day.

I drag my weary body back to my home. The result for my evaluation test is still the same: I can't call out any kind of special ability. Although Rias-senpai comforted me that perhaps my power needs something like a trigger to unlock, I am not quite sure of it as I always feel empty no matter how much I tried to draw out my power.

Oh forget it, there's no need to dwell on depressing things when the only haven for me now is a nice hot bathing and a soft comfy bed.

"Welcome back, Ise."

My mother greets me as I close the door. Apparently, my parents had known of my situation when Rias-senpai escorted me back last night. I had thought that they would freak out in disbelief, but contrary to my expectation, they took it rather well; too well for my taste that I suspected them being drugged, charmed, or something like that.

To be honest, I don't care. Right now, I want a bath, and nothing shall be preventing me from that, not even if both the God and Satan themselves show up at my door. Or at least it is what I have in mind.

With that being said, I actually find myself being strapped into a large bed with enormous chains, with only a towel cover my private part, within another unfamiliar room – again – and with a bunch of scientists-like men swarming around me.

Please, do not ask how I ended up in this weird circumstance, because I simply don't have the answer, or any memory, to that. The last thing I remember was undressing myself and stepping into the bathroom when steam suddenly started to fog up and blur everything. Then as I open my eyes, I have already been like this.

While I am still pondering on the thoughts whether this is another nightmare I have by passing out in the bath due to my fatigue, among the men come a face that destroys all of my doubts.

It's Ajuka Beelzebub-sama himself.

"Nice to meet you again, Hyoudou Issei."

The Maou speaks with straight and clear voice. Yup, this is no nightmare. Accept the reality already, Ise; else you will go insane by debating the border between definite and infinite, or the concept of organic lives and their own awareness of the world surrounding them, or...

Eto... What was I talking about anyway?

Right, me – an ordinary boy who just wants to spend his days in quiet peace and perverted fantasies, who was inevitably turned into a Devil due to one reason or another – being kidnapped by a certain mad scientist Maou who obviously readies to do some experiments on me and, may be, dissects my body into tiny pieces to find any world-shaking discoveries, judging from our last conversation.

Beelzebub-sama is disturbingly calm for someone who is hanging the life of a worthless fly under his mercy.

Hah! Imagine the irony: Beelzebub, the Lord of Flies, is squashing a fly with his thumb. Behold the power of the Maou! Wahahahahahaha!

Ha ha... Ha ha... Ha ha...

I don't think my humor and sarcastic sense will help me getting out of this mess, especially when the metallic chains don't even move in spite of all the effort I put in my struggle, or squirming like a dead caught fish, if you prefer a more pathetic image of mine.

Haaaaiz... I mentally sigh. Someday I really gonna die for this habit of making nonsense remarks.

Ignoring my absentminded state (either he knows about I am having in mind and just don't care; or he is totally oblivious of it), Beelzebub-sama stands beside my bed and raises his hand, muttering something I could only guess as a spell chant.

When the chanting ends, two magical circles appear at both my head and my feet. They slowly sweep in opposite directions and pass each other at my mid-section. There were unsettling feelings as I could literally see my bones lighting up inside my body with a bluish color, and the nerves system keeps expanding and contracting at the same time.

This spell, it could be some kind of a both scanner and a reaction checker. Meanwhile, the other men start to scribble in their notes as the scanner run back and forth on my body.

So, according to what is happening around me, it's safe to say that I am being studied and examined and whatever you call it, not to mention that the only thing I have left right now is my sole dignity which is barely covered by a towel.

Hah... Now it's official: Life as a Devil sucks. And here I thought I could get to spend some good time with Rias-senpai.

Once again, out of nowhere, to my frustration, the fatigue I have been feeling comes back and forces my eyelids close. Thus, I don't have any idea what I am going to face next, or what is occurring to my body under the hands of those curious scientists.

If only these whole things were just a dream...

Hm?

Wait... It's morning already?

What the hell? One moment I was in the bath, then the other moment I was chained on a bed, and now I'm back into my own bed!?

I don't think I like being played around like this by supernatural forces, despite the fact that I am one of them. But I guess it's pretty hopeless as those I encountered are much more powerful in both strength and social status, much to my dismay.

Sighing tiredly at my own problems, I get my lazy ass up and prepare for another unexpected day.

And what an unexpected day it is. I know that I should get used to my days of troubles since it's becoming more of a norm for me. However, some almighty forces above me don't agree with that, as I am being confronted by a group of three girls who have very frightening bloodlust toward me at lunch break.

All of them don't stand out much, just like your everyday normal girls. The only thing different between them and me is that they have a flower emblem on their shoulders, which indicate that they belong to the magic department of Kuoh Academy while I have none on my shoulders.

One of the girls slams her hand against the wall where I am leaning on and speaks arrogantly.

"I don't know how you tricked Rias-nee-sama into this, but if you know what is good for you, stay away from her and everybody else of the Gremory House. Someone who is a pervert, a non-popular person and has zero compatibility to magic like you shouldn't even breath the same air as Rias-nee-sama, much less than staying beside her. Do you understand?"

I vaguely nod my head as I contemplate her words. This whole turning into Devil thing has felt so surreal at first that I don't know whether to be happy or sad. Sure enough, from now on I may have better excuses to get closer to the most popular people in the school, but yesterday's evaluation test have proved that I am not as special as Rias-senpai had thought.

Perhaps there was an error within the «Evil Pieces» function, and I am merely by chance need to consume twelve pieces of «Pawn» because of that bug. And thus, I – sooner or later – need to accept the fact that I am not special at all, that I am as pathetic as these girls had said.

The girls seem satisfied with my answer when they promptly go away, leaving me alone to drown in my own depression; although they didn't forget to flash their victory smirks.

"Haaaaaaaaahhhhh..."

I sigh, letting out the stress of two recent days combining together in one breath as I slump down to the ground. There is only one question for me now.

What am I going to do with my life?

It is one hour left until the school time ends. Since that confrontation at lunch break, I have been thinking of how to get myself out of the Gremory House with a reasonable explanation to Rias-senpai and give back her «Pawn» pieces. I mean, I don't have any kind of power while I have already wasted all of Rias-senpai's «Pawn» pieces – not to mention the borrowed ones – and I would only become more of a burden to her if I stubbornly stay as I am now.

The atmosphere around me doesn't help much either as my classmates are alienating me, even my best friends seem reluctant to have a conversation with me. It's pushing my depression up into a new level.

[BOOM!]

That is when I heard the sound of an explosion, followed by a crash in the nearby wall. Most of us stand up immediately at the sudden event, while some of the girls were screaming.

As the dust is partly cleared up, we all see a figure that brings horror to us.

Holy Hell! It's a chimera, a type of creature that is the combination of many other animals in one body. The prime example of such is right in front of us. It has a head of a tiger with the body of bull, a snake tail, crocodile's limbs and spider legs on its back.

The very sight of this thing had mortified our class, including our teacher. God damn it, if nobody acts right now, we gonna be the dinner of that disgusting thing!

As if knowing what I was thinking, the chimera gazes at me with bloodthirsty eyes and bares its shiny fangs. I have a feeling that I won't like whatever plan it has for me.

Then I notice three people coming from behind the creature. Both fortunately and unfortunately, they are the same girls that confronted me earlier. Why are they here?

"Hurry up, subdue it now!"

The girl who spoke directly to me at lunch break and seems to be leader of the group is giving out orders at the other two. Doing exactly what she said, they pull out their grimoires and begin chanting spells. A flurry wave of fireballs fly straight forward and hit the monster accurately.

However, the creature doesn't seem to be effected one bit by the spells. If anything this only makes it angrier and change its target from me to them. The girls continue their assault despite the earlier result.

The chimera charges ahead in the direction of those girls. More fireballs shot at it, but it simply shrugs all of them off while letting out a monstrous roar and lashes a wide cut with its spider-like legs on its back.

The girls almost get done in by the monster's strikes as they reflexively roll out, but one of them wasn't lucky enough as she was hit by its long tail in the next attack, slamming her into a wall. She was only able to cough up a few blood as she passed out due to the blunt force.

"Misae!"

The other two girls shout at their fallen friend. The leader girl stands up and faces the chimera head on. But before she could even counter, the creature has struck again with it tail, dragging her together with the second girl and sent both of them into the previously fallen girl. They all stumble and fell into one heap.

This is bad. This is very, very bad. The only people who currently know how to deal with this thing appear to be unconscious, and I doubt that the reinforcements would come in time for this, as the chimera is preparing another fatal blow toward the girls of the magic department.

I don't know why. I don't know how. I just know that as the monster leaps into the air, I also start moving my body to where the girls are and shield them. I wasn't supposed to protect them like this, not when I am powerless and looking back on what they have done to me earlier.

But something inside tell me to forgive them, and at that moment, my hesitance is thrown out of the window as I cross my arms in a defensive stance and close my eyes.

Time suddenly stops, and while my eyes are closed, I could sense something inside me. Twelve of them, to be exact.

My «Pawn» pieces?

One of the «Pawn» pieces suddenly appears in my mind's eye. A symbol slowly glows into existence on top of it which appeared to be a head of a ram whose horns were curved inward. It looks familiar, but at the moment, I just couldn't put my finger on where I had seen it before.

[Ping!]

With that sound, the image in my head fades.

Hmm? Nothing is happening to me.

When I open my eyes, there was one thing I didn't expect.

A glowing barrier made of a thin blue veil and many scattered white hexagonal shields stands before me, not budging an inch despite the pounding of the chimera against it.

I stare at the barrier dumbfounded. What is this? Where does this come from? Why am I protected by it? Or... is it my power?

So... my power is a defensive type? I honestly didn't see that coming.

Too bad, the monster before me doesn't seem to have time for a break as it charges into another direction, and this time toward the retreating forms of my classmates.

God damn it, I won't let you bastard have your way with them!

I thought of that when I drop my barrier and run after it, hell bent on stopping the creature at all cost.

This is strange though. Normally, I would be the kind to find my own safety first before worrying about others. But now, I have nothing in mind except for saving everyone around me. Probably because of the adrenaline rush from yesterday, or I simply have a desire to be hero on a whim.

Well, it doesn't matter. All I know is that I need to stop the chimera.

Acting on instinct gives me a little problem as I am running too fast, which result in me diving headfirst straight at the monster's side.

Time stops for a moment right there, just like the first one when I gain my power of erecting a barrier out of nowhere. This time, another piece flies up and shines with a different symbol. It is an O sign with two horns at top, almost like a bull's head.

[Ping!]

Then, the image fades again.

[BAM!]

Betraying all of my expectation once more, my head doesn't feel hurt. Rather, the creature was pushed back so greatly that it crashes against a wall and falls down from where we are, which is the third floor.

I halt completely after delivering the head butt attack and stand gawked at my abnormally newfound strength. This is totally blowing my mind away as I recall the things I have done.

Perhaps I am not so useless as I have thought myself to be.

However, everything doesn't end there when the chimera appears to be fine and gets up on its limbs. The excitement and surge of power have driven me forward as I jump down without the slightest bit of hesitation, despite the fact that I am currently on the third floor.

I will make this the day when people will recognize me as Rias Gremory's «Pawn», as I will make her proud of me.

Here I come, you monster!

 **Life 1-2 Really, am I a Devil?**


End file.
